Grommash "Grom" Hellscream
Overview Grom, while younger than the rest of the party, makes up for his inexperience with his maturity. Far more mindful of compassion and forgiveness than his friends and family back home (and frequently his traveling companions), he strives to see the world and set himself apart from the negative stereotypes that still linger in the hearts and minds of so many people. In his quest for balance he has struggled to maintain a sense of calm, as he can be easily provoked by the unjust actions of others as well as personal taunts (especially Earl's prejudices). He sometimes foregoes reason altogether in the heated bouts that often follow, violently lashing out - more often making matters worse and frightening others than proving a point. He is always mortified by the results of these reactionary outbursts, and has at times had trouble maintaining his resolve, questioning his own capacity to rise above his lower nature. Despite the losses he has suffered and many inter-party confrontations, he manages to see the good in each of his companions and has made lasting connections with several of them, particularly Fig. He always sets out to be a voice of diplomacy, but when push comes to shove he leaves a lasting impression with his fists. Zoe's '''kidnapping left him with a burning desire for vengeance and a longing to understand and right the wrongs of the rider who chose to use his power for such cruelty. '''Appearance Standing tall at 5' 10", Grom's brownish skin, slight tusks and yellow eyes make him a menacing figure to those still unaccustomed to the many half-orcs who now populate Sepheraden, especially in comparison to the rest of the party... incomplete First Encounters Grom, now the last surviving party member from the events of the 302nd Annual Council Gathering on 21 Sarenith, 500 AC, came to the Rusty Spoon Inn in Cardian City as part of his journey of both self-discovery and exploring and understanding the world at large. Following the assassination of Sepheraden City Mayor Heinrik Fjord, Grom, Alleria, Suthri, and Venzer sprung into action to defuse the hostile confrontation in the tavern as well as capture those responsible. At the behest of Mayor Kylos Ursinus, the party set off to initiate peaceful discourse with the Sepheraden City delegation and were instead captured. A cloaked individual helped them escape, and the resulting diplomatic fallout at the Council Gathering put both Kylos and the party in a dangerous situation. After investigating further, it came to light that the assailants were possibly linked to a local sect of Norgorber worshippers, but it became apparent soon after discovering their hideout and having an awkward non-violent confrontation that there were other people with even more ambiguous motives involved. The next lead took them to the Nimble Nine, who were slated to perform for the Sunwrought Festival. After a tense discussion with their leader, things were unclear - but when the Nimble Nine vanished overnight, Kylos urged the party to seek them out and bring them in for proper questioning, and gave them a signed letter and a secondary objective - speak with the leaders in any settlements they may travel through on their hunt and secure support for the Capital in case a less favorable contingency came to pass as fallout from the Council Gathering. In this way the party became involved in an unnecessarily complicated diplomatic mission on top of their search for the Nimble Nine, all in order to cast away any doubts and clear their names from the crimes committed in the Capital.